


Can't Remember To Forget You

by spookievalentine9



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Brandt thought she had gotten over Chris. But with his new movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier coming out, she just can't remember to forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember To Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Can't Remember To Forget You

Iris Brandt stood outside in the cold while her best friend, Kendall, smoked a cigarette. "Kay, you keep smoking, you're going to need a lung transplant," she said. The fiery red head just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!

Besides, I went from smoking a pack every two days to a pack every two weeks. I'm getting better," her Queens accent heavily evident. Iris shook her head. She pulled out her cell phone. She glanced at the time. 

Kendall saw the lockscreen wallpaper. "Iris, when are you going to change that? It's been months since the two of ya hit splitsville." The dark haired woman sighed heavily. "No, it's been four months. And I don't know." 

The man in question was Chris Evans. The Chris Evans of Captain America, The Avengers, and now Captain America: The Winter Soldier. They had met two years ago right there in the coffee shop. It had been her day off. She went in for coffee and a muffin.

Also she needed to put in time off for summer vacation. She was on the way out when someone smacked into her. Her coffee splashed it's way on her top. "My shirt! Why don't you watch where you are going, you big oaf!?" 

Her Danish accent was evident. As it usually was when someone or something angered her. She looked up to see her offender. She immediately felt bad for calling him a big oaf. But that subsided quickly. 

"I am so sorry Miss. You're right...I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. She blinked a few times before moving around him. "Can I at least get you another coffee?" he asked. She stopped from leaving. 

On one hand she just wanted to leave. On the other hand, she was screaming internally that he was actually talking to her. She turned around. "I guess you can," she said. He smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat. They walked to the counter. "White Chocolate Mocha," she said. He nodded. He looked up to see what he wanted. 

He ordered for them both. Kendall saw her. She saw him. Her eyes went big. Iris shook her head no. 

She nodded her head. Iris made the "slit the throat" motion. Kendall ignored her. She bumped Chloe out of the way. "Hi welcome to Starbucks. I'm Kendall," she said. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks Kendall. I'll have a venti Vanilla Latte and a Venti White Chocolate Mocha," he said. She nodded. "Have you met my best friend, Iris?" 

The dark haired woman growled. He turned to face her. She quickly smiled. "Hi Iris, I'm Chris. And I'm really really sorry for spilling your coffee." 

Kendall looked again. Iris was wearing one of her shirts. "Oy!? That's my shirt!" She went off in Italian. Iris smacked her forehead. 

Chloe was working on their drinks. Iris shook her head again. "Kay, I'll get you another one," she reassured her. The other woman shook her head. "No, you can't. That was one of a kind. 

It's an actual shirt of Pete Wentz," she whined. Chris started to feel bad. Iris had forgotten about that. Chloe handed them their drinks. "Go now, I'll take care of her."

Both of them nodded. From then was the start of something new. Iris was broken out of her reverie when Kendall elbowed her. "Let's get back to work before Chloe sends out the search party." She nodded then followed her back in. 

Two weeks had passed. She hadn't thought of him once. That is until she started to see posters for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. She avoided looking at them. But that only lasted so long.

Her customers were talking about it. Some were even talking about His girlfriend. "Where was she?" and "Why weren't there any new pictures of them?" She huffed as she forced her mind to focus on work. By the end of the week, she was going stir crazy.

She went to visit her grandmother. Sylvia Brandt was very active for age of seventy-two. When her late husband, Aleksander, passed she moved into an apartment complex for seniors. She loved to be around others her age. Iris' parents agreed with her. 

Iris walked into the building and to the reception desk. "Hello Miss Iris. Here to see Sylvia?" Bertie asked. The young woman nodded. She signed the visitors login sheet. "I'll give her a ring to let her know you are here," she said picking up the phone.  
Iris scrawled her name and her grandmother's room number on a name tag sticker. She then headed for the elevator. Sylvia was on the sixth floor. In the elevator was a flyer to go see Captain America: The Winter Soldier. She averted her eyes. 

When she arrived at the sixth floor, she hurried out of the elevator. Room 626. She knocked on the door. "Come in my child," Sylvia called out. She entered.

"MoMo?" Iris asked. "In the kitchen," was the reply. In Danish, grandmother on her mother's side was Mormoder. But when Iris was a toddler she couldn't say it. "MoMo" was all she could say. 

And it stuck. The young woman saw her arranging a bouquet of daffodils. "Those are beautiful," she said. The older woman clicked her tongue. "Chris sent them. 

Sends them every month." Iris froze in her spot. Sylvia looked over at her. "My love are you alright? You look peaky." She hurried over to help her to a chair. 

She went to get a glass of water. She had to help her drink it. Once she had some, she was a little better. "You know if you were still together, you wouldn't be so anxious. He still talks of you," she confessed.

Iris looked at her. "MoMo, what's done is done. We can't undo what is in the past." Sylvia tsked her. Then she started to speak in their native tongue. 

Iris cringed at the tone. She didn't speak Danish as fluently as her grandmother, but she knew enough. Sylvia finally calmed down after awhile. "My sweet child, you know your grandfather and I had our ups and downs. But eventually our love was strong enough to survive.

You and Christopher have that too. Go to him and apologize. Show that you love him. I promise, it will be mutual," she said. 'If only it were that easy,' Iris thought to herself. 

They talked some more. Then Sylvia sent her home. At home, Iris turned on the radio. Shakira's song Can't Remember To Forget You started playing. It was befitting. 

" I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory

The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You part of me now, you part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow"

What they fought over was something petty. She couldn't even remember what it was about. She went to her bathroom to draw a bath. She turned on the bathroom radio. She hummed to it. 

By the time she turned off the water, she was singing along. 

"I rob and I kill to keep him with me  
I do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I do anything for that boy

Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight

Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you"

She never went to the premier of his movie. Instead she showed up to the children's benefit that she had promised to go to six months before they broke up. She called the one person she swore to never call. "I was wondering when you would call," the person on the other end said. Iris sighed dramatically. 

"Actually I swore I wouldn't," she answered. There was laughter on the other end. "And yet here you are calling me." Iris closed her eyes. "Just say it and I'll make it happen."

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Scarlett, I need your help." The other woman fist pumped the air. "I'm coming over now," she said then hung up. There was no backing out now. It was really happening. 

Four nights later, Iris sat nervously in the limousine. Scarlett grabbed her hand. "You'll be fine, I promise," she said sweetly. She nodded at the red head. 

The limousine finally came to a stop. Scarlett went first. She wore a Kelly Green strapless floor length dress. It was a mermaid type. Her hair was in waves.

She turned to offer Iris a hand. She hesitated before taking it. But she did. She gracefully stepped out. Paparazzi went berserk at seeing her. 

"Iris! Iris look over here!" They called for her attention. Scarlett placed a hand on her back and gave her a gentle push. She wore a glacier blue dress. It was floor length as well. 

It was an A-line dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. It was also a scoop neckline. Her jet black hair was done in victory rolls. Her eyes were lined in black to make them pop. They were the main attraction. 

Everything else was minimum. Her jewelry was simple. A pearl strand, pearl earrings, and a pearl ring. "What's your dress?" someone asked. Before she could answer, someone else stepped in.

"Isaac Mizrahi. Special made for a special woman," he said. She turned to see Chris. He smiled at her. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He took his place beside her. 

"I was hoping you would show," he whispered. He leaned in to kiss her. She let him. The cameras flashed like crazy. After a moment, he ushered her inside. 

Tomorrow's headline on every magazine possible would talk about their reuniting. She didn't care what they said because the truth would be that she never really stopped loving him. He always held her heart. For now and hopefully forever.


End file.
